An Unexpected Case of Child Abuse: Crimminal Minds,Emer croos Book 1
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: A one year old girl named Abby looks for a better life after being physically abused by her father. This is the second book in my Criminal Minds,and Emergency crossover story series.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:I don't own the TV shows Emergency,or Criminal Minds. I don't own the characters I just own these story ideas. This Story is a made up story of a case for the FBI agents to handle. The child in this story has been physically abused by her father,and because of the abuse she is physically disabled.

Chapter 1: Being a one year old

One fine day in Los Angeles County California I was spending some time with my dad at my dad's house. My father took custody of me after my mom,and dad had gotten a divorce. Sam,and Destiny had been separated for almost a year,and when Destiny had left Sam he had become very physically abusive towards his daughter Abby.

I was only a year old when my parents had gotten a divorce,and I didn't want my mom to leave, but she did anyway. A few months prior to Sam,and Destiny getting a divorce Destiny went upstairs,and she had found me laying in my crib crying,and having trouble breathing.

My mom took me out of my crib,and she had gotten me to the hospital as soon as she possibly could. I had one fully collapsed lung,and one partially collapsed lung. Both of my front ribs were fractured because my dad Sam had hit me with his bare hands for crying.

He didn't like hearing me cry. I was one year old,and I had started talking a few months before that. I was crying because my father Sam had kept hitting me,and hurtrng me. I was crying because it had hurt when my dad Sam had hit me across my chest.

My mom took me to the hospital,so I could get treated for my injuries. A few weeks later I was allowed to go back home,but my mom took me to her house instead,so she could take care of me while my dad was in jail for child abuse. He had gotten arrested,and served some time in jail for child abuse.

Meanwhile at the FBI headquarters in Los Angeles County the FBI agents had received my case file,and Sam's criminal record. Agent Rossi recieved the files,and he was going to be briefing his team on what was going on at this point in Los Angeles County.

D Rossi exclaims to his team,"We have been assigned this case of Abby she is a one year old girl who is living with her father. Her father Sam,and her mother Destiny have been divorced. Sam,and Destiny split custody of their daughter Abby."

Garcia responds,"Sam has abused his daughter after her parents got divorced,and he has become physically abusive towards his daughter. He has been charged with child abuse,and he keeps abusing his daughter. he keeps hitting her when she is crying."

"How old is Abby?"

"Abby is only a year old."

"What is Sam's address?"

"His address is 1216 W. Oak Park."

Reid exclaims,"I live in the area of Oak Park,and I can keep an eye out."

Rossi responds back to Reid,"Yes,I agree Reid we need to intervene now before Sam ends up killing his daughter."

"I agree to we have got to do something."

Garcia exclaims,"Rossi are you taking Reid,and Morgan out to the area of Oak Park?"

Rossi responds back to Garcia,"Yes,Garcia we are going to be out in that area why?"

"Just be careful Sam is a very dangerous man,and he is capable of doing pretty much anything to harm his daughter."

"We will be careful."

"Ok."

Agents Dr. S. Reid, D. Rossi,and Derek Morgan get their FBI vests on,and they grab some equipment that they will need. They get into their FBI van,and they head out into the area of Oak Park.

Rossi exclaims,"Reid I want you stationed at your house you can see 1216 W. Oak Park from your house can't you?"

Reid responds back to Rossi,"Yes I can I live right next door to that house."

"Ok,Reid."

"Rossi what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stick with me just in case if something happens."

"Ok,Rossi."

D. Rossi,and Derek Morgan stick close by in case something was to happen.

A few hours later I decide that I want to go outside,and play for a little while. I take my basketball,and I go play basketball with my mini basketball hoop. D. Rossi, Dr. S. Reid,and Derek Morgan see me playing outside,but I don't pay any attention to them.

Derek Morgan exclaims,"Is that Abby?"

D. Rossi responds back to Morgan,"Yes that's Abby."

"She's kind of small for a one year old child she almost looks like that she is less than a year old."

"I know her father doesn't take very good care of her."

"Does he even feed his daughter?"

"Some,but not enough."

"Poor little child."

"Get down someone's coming out the front door."

"Ok, D. Rossi."

D. Rossi,and Derek Morgan quickly duck down behind some bushes because Sam comes out of the front door of his house. He closes,and locks the door behind him. D. Rossi,and Derek Morgan talk behind the bushes.

Derek Morgan exclaims,"What's Abby going to do now Sam just locked her out of the house?"

D. Rossi responds back to Derek Morgan,"Yes I know so I saw that."

Sam walks over to his daughter,and he starts taking the basketball away from his daughter. He throws it near the edge of the street. Morgan gets on the phone to Garcia.

Derek Morgan exclaims to Garcia,"Garcia get the rest of the team out here now there is about to be some trouble. Sam just came out of the house,and he walked up to his daughter. He took the basketball out of her hands,and threw it down by the side of the road."

Garcia responds back to Derek Morgan,"Ok the rest of the team is on its way."

"Ok,Thank you Garcia."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the Los Angeles County FBI team heads to 1216 W. Oak Park, and a few minutes later they arrive at the address.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting hurt by Sam

After a while I start to cry because my father took my basketball away from me,and he ignores it. Sam gets into his car,and he turns on the engine of his car. Sam isn't paying attention to what he is doing as he is backing up,and he hits me with his car. Sam continues to drive away as he ignores what he has just done,and he drives away from the crime scene.

Immediately Doctor Reid comes to the place where I am laying at,and Derek Morgan comes to assist him. I am laying on the ground in pain,and I can't move,but I can talk.

I exclaim as I look at the two FBI agents standing over me,"Who are you guys,and do you work for the FBI?"

Doctor Reid responds back to me,"I am Doctor Reid,and this is Agent Morgan,and yes we do work for the FBI."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to prevent Sam from killing you."

"Ok,I can't move,and I'm in a lot of pain."

"Don't move we are here to help you. We will get you out of here,but you have to trust us."

"Ok,I trust you guys."

"Ok,that's good."

Derek Morgan exclaims,"Rossi we need medical assistance this one year old said she can't move,and she's in a lot of pain."

Rossi responds back to Derek Morgan,"Ok, I'll call in for medical assistance."

"Ok"

Agent Rossi calls the L.A. Emergency dispatcher for medical assistance. The L.A. dispatcher contacts Station 51. At Station 51 the intercom goes off,and the call comes in.

L.A. Dispatcher Andy exclaims through the intercom,"Squad 51 injured child at 1216 W. Oak Park cross street Amazon. Timeout 10:05."

Captain Stanley responds back to the L.A. dispatcher,"Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Johnny,and Roy get their turnout gear on,and they get into the Rescue Squad truck. Captain Stanley writes the information down on a piece of paper,and he hands it to Roy. Roy looks at it,and he hands it to Johnny. Johnny looks at it.

Johnny exclaims to his colleague as he turns on the engine of the squad truck,"Roy lets go."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Yes lets go."

Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. He drives the squad truck out of Station 51,and they start on their way to 1216 W. Oak Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Johnny,and Roy come to the rescue

A few minutes later the Rescue Squad truck arrives at the scene. Roy,and Johnny get out of the squad truck. They get out the equipment that they will need,and they come to my rescue. They see me laying down on the pavement of the driveway.

Roy exclaims to Doctor Reid,and FBI Agent Derek Morgan,"What happened here?"

Doctor Reid responds back to the paramedic,"This is Abby she is a one year old girl she was outside playing earlier,and her father came outside. He took a basketball away from her. She then started to cry,and he ignored it. He got into his car,and hit her with his car as he was backing up. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Agent Morgan,and I came over found her laying on the ground like she is now,and she said that she couldn't move,and that she was in a lot of pain,so we called for medical assistance."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

"Where is her father at?"

"He took off in his car,but part of our FBI team went to go catch him."

D Rossi exclaims to the paramedics,"I'm now placing Abby under protective custody Doctor Reid is now her father. Garcia just called Sam has been caught,and arrested he is going to jail where he belongs. He will be there for good this time."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Rossi,"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy both kneel down by my side,and they get ready to go to work. Reid,and Morgan stick by my side as well.

I exclaim,"Doctor Reid please don't touch my back it hurts it hurts."

Doctor Reid responds back,"Ok,Abby I won't touch your back you just lay still,and let the paramedics do their work."

"Ok I will."

Johnny,and Roy get right to work. Johnny starts to examine me while Roy gets on the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart General Hospital.

Johnny exclaims,"Abby are you having any pain other than in you back?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes my sides hurt."

"Both sides?"

"Yes,both sides."

"Where at?"

"Chest walls area where my ribs are."

"Ok,I will do what I can for you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is John Gage,and I am a paramedic."

"Who is that?"

"That's my partner Roy Desoto he is also a paramedic."

"Are you here to help me?"

"Yes,Abby we are here to help you."

"Ok thank you."

"Don't move just lay still,and we will help you."

"Ok I will lay still for you."

Johnny checks my vital signs while Roy contacts Rampart.

Roy exclaims,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a one year old child here she has been the victim of child abuse. She was playing outside,and her father hit her with his car."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"She is complaining of back pain,and pain where her ribs are. She can't move at all Rampart. Her blood pressure is 85/35,pulse rate is 23,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 12 Rampart. She is conscious,and her pupils are equal,and reactive. She's having trouble breathing though Rampart."

"Immobilize her head,and neck in case of spinal damage,place a cervical collar on the patient,start her on 25 liters per minute of oxygen,and start an IV with D5W,and give the child 5 milligrams MS IV,place her on a backboard 51,and transport as soon as possible 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

Doctor S. Reid exclaims,'What is going on with Abby?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Reid,"Abby is in severe pain,and we need your permission to treat her. We need to start an IV on her,and start her on oxygen. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Johnny I give you my permission to treat Abby,and get her to the hospital."

"Ok Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,and Roy immobilize my head,and neck in case of spinal damage,they place a cervical collar on me,and they place ms on a backboard. They then start an IV on me with D5W,and they get me started on 25 liters per minute of oxygen. They give me 5 milligrams MS IV for pain,and they get ms ready to be transported to the hospital.

Doctor S. Reid exclaims,"Where are you taking Abby?"

Johnny said,"We are taking her to Rampart General Hospital."

"She is under my custody can I go with her?"

"Yes,you can go with her to the hospital."

"Ok,Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The ambulance arrives to take me to the hospital,and the doors of the ambulance get opened up. I am put into the ambulance,and Johnny gets into the ambulance with me. Dr. Reid also gets into the ambulance with me. The doors of the ambulance close,and the ambulance starts on the way to the hospital. I am taken to Rampart General Hospital for medical treatment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Arriving at Rampart General

Roy packs up the equipment that was being used,and he puts it back away in the squad truck. Roy gets into the truck,and he drives the squad truck to the hospital. A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and Roy arrives not to long at the hospital after the ambulance does.

The ambulance parks in its spot near the emergency entrance to the hospital,and Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to the ambulance. The doors of the ambulance get opened,and I am taken out of the ambulance. I am taken into the hospital. Johnny,and Dr. Reid get out of the ambulance,and they go into the hospital with me.

Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck,and he gets out of the truck. He follows Dr. Reid,and Johnny into the hospital. Dr. Brackett is standing there in the hallway waiting for my arrival,and he sees Johnny coming in with me on the stretcher.

Dr. Brackett exclaims,"Take her into treatment room #1 Johnny."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny takes me into treatment room #1,and Dr. Brackett comes in. He begins to do my initial examination,and he doesn't like what he sees.

Johnny exclaims as he leaves the treatment room,"Do you need me anymore doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"No Johnny I don't."

"Ok,Doc I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Johnny exits the treatment room,and he goes back out into the lobby of the hospital. He has a talk with Dr. Reid.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Reid,"Abby is in good hands now. Dr. Brackett will take very good care of her,and she will be fine."

Dr. S. Reid responds back to Johnny,"Thank you Johnny. Thank you for everything that you did for her."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett orders some X-rays to be done on my chest,and my back. He also has a talk with Dr. Reid. Dr. Brackett goes out into the lobby of the hospital and he has a talk with Dr. Reid."

Dr. Brackett exclaims,"Dr. Reid is it?"

Dr. Reid responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc what can I do for you?"

"I need someone to sign the admission forms for Abby. Abby needs to be admitted to the hospital before I can start medical treatment on her for her injuries."

"I can sign the admission forms she has been placed under protective custody,and she has been placed under my custody."

"Ok."

Dr. Reid signs the admission forms for Dr. Brackett,and I am admitted to the hospital.

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome."

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"What kind of injuries does Abby have?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dr. S. Reid,"I am not sure yet there has been some damage done to the spine in her back,and some damage to her ribs when she fell onto the ground,but I don't know how severe the damage is yet. I won't know until the X-ray results come back."

"Ok,Doc will you please keep me updated on Abby's condition. I am her father now,and it is my responsibility to take care of her."

"I will do the best that I can to take care of Abby,and yes Dr. Reid I will be sure to keep you updated on how she is doing."

"Thank you Doc. I saved her from the conditions that she was in,so I'm worried about her,and how she is doing."

"You're welcome,and yes I am aware of that. I will keep you updated on what's going on with her,and how she is doing."

"Thank you Dr. Brackett."

"You're welcome Dr. S. Reid."

Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that they need,and they go back outside. They put the supplies away,and they get back into the squad truck. Johnny turns on the engine of the squad truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to Station 51.

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives back at Station 51,and the door of the fire station goes up. Johnny drives the squad truck into the fire station,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to Engine 51. He turns off the engine of the squad truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the squad truck. They take their gear off. They go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Staying at Rampart General Hospital

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett gets my X-ray results back from my X-rays,and he looks them over very carefully. Dr. Brackett doesn't like what he sees on my X-rays,and he is shocked to find out what my X-ray results reveal.

I exclaim,"Where am I at,and who are you?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You are at Rampart General Hospital,and I am Dr. Brackett."

"What am I doing at the hospital am I sick?"

"Abby you are at the hospital because you were hit by a car,and no you are not sick."

"Ok,Doc I'm in a lot of pain. Can you give me some pain medicine?"

"Yes,Abby I can give you some pain medicine,but it will make you sleepy."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett gives me some pain medicine,and I fall asleep laying in bed as the pain medicine puts me to sleep. Dr. Brackett puts a diaper on me because I can't go to the bathroom on my own. He then goes out into the lobby to talk to Dr. Reid.

Dr. Reid sees Dr. Brackett coming,and he sees that he has a very worried look on his face.

Dr. Reid exclaims,"Hi Doc how is Abby doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dr. Reid,"Not very well she is still in a lot of pain,but I gave her some pain medicine for the pain."

"Ok,and did you get her X-ray results back yet?"

"Yes,I did,and I'm shocked at what I found out from her X-rays."

"And what was that?"

"She's got severe spinal damage in her back which is causing her to not be able to move. She can't walk either,and she can't go to the bathroom on her own,so I have put a diaper on her."

"Doc,are you saying that Abby is disabled?"

"Yes,she is disabled."

"That's not fair the child is only a year old,and how can anyone treat a child like that?"

"I don't know,but I do know that she is in good hands now."

"You bet she is I'm not letting no one else take care of her,but me,or Johnny,and Roy."

"Yes,she is going to need someone to take care of her."

"What's the problem with her ribs?"

"Her ribs are cracked. She's got two front ribs that are cracked."

"How long is she going to be in the hospital?"

"She will be here six weeks."

"Six weeks what for?"

"I can repair the damage in her spine,and I can put a rod in her back. The rod will help her to stand up,and walk some."

"Yes Doc,please do so."

"Ok I will do that,but her ribs I can't fix they will have to heal on their own in due time."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he takes me over to surgery. He scrubs up for surgery,and he puts his scrubs on. He then starts on the operation. He starts to repair the damage in my spine,but the nerve damage he can't fix.

Dr. Brackett then puts a rod in my back,and he closes me back up when he is finished. He places me in a recovery room at the hospital,and during my six weeks at the hospital I am to take physical therapy,so I can learn how to walk with a rod in my back.

I do well with the physical therapy,and six weeks later I am well enough to be released from the hospital. I am to go home to Dr. Reid's house because I am placed under foster care for now.

Dr. Reid fosters me,and he takes care of me. Six more weeks pass,and my ribs are all healed. It is easier for me to breathe since my ribs have healed. Dr. Reid takes very good care of me while I am in foster care because he is my foster father.

Dr. Reid then eventually decides that it would be best if he puts me up for adoption,so he decides to put me up for adoption instead of trying to take care of me himself. Dr. S. Reid wants to have a talk with Dr. Brackett about his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dr. S. Reid talks to Dr. Brackett

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett walks into my hospital room,and he changes my diaper. He gets out a fresh diaper,and he puts it on me. He then goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on a towel.

Dr. Brackett exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He helps me to get dressed,and then after I am dressed Dr. Brackett talks to Dr. S. Reid,and I.

Dr. Brackett exclaims as he walks into my hospital room,"Good morning Abby,and good morning Dr. Reid."

Dr. Reid,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning to you to."

"Would you like something to eat for breakfast Abby?"

"Yes,Doc I'm hungry."

"Ok,I'll be right back with something for you to eat."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway,and he gets something for me to eat for breakfast. He comes back into my hospital room with my breakfast,and he puts some of it in a bottle for me. He places the bottle in my mouth,so I can eat my breakfast. Dr. Brackett puts a bib on me,and he carefully lifts me up out of the hospital bed. He holds me in his arms,and he feeds me a bottle. I am a good girl,and I drink the whole bottle for Dr. Brackett.

After the bottle is empty Dr. Brackett takes the empty bottle out of my mouth,and he carefully lays me back down in bed. He leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,but he comes back shortly after he takes my bottle,and pediasure back to the cafeteria.

Dr. Brackett burps me,and he also makes sure that I have a clean diaper on as well. After he changes my diaper he goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on a towel. Dr. Brackett exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room.

Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room a few minutes later,and Dr. S. Reid has a serious talk with him.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc can I talk to you its important."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dr. S. Reid "Yes,you sure can what's up?"

"It is my job to make sure that Abby gets taken care of properly the way a one year old child should be taken care of." "Ok,Reid I can understand your point."

"I have decided to place her up for adoption. She's no longer under my care,and custody. I have decided to turn her over to Johnny,and Roy. I have decided to place her under their care instead of taking care of her myself."

"Why are you wanting to do this?"

"Because I am an FBI agent,and I work twenty four hours a day,and seven days a week. I don't have time to take care of a kid,so I've decided it's best if I put her up for adoption."

"Ok,I'll let Johnny,and Roy know right away about your decision."

"Please do Doc I have to get back to FBI headquarters the team needs me."

"Ok,Bye Dr. S. Reid."

"Bye Dr. Brackett."

Dr. S. Reid exits my hospital room,and he leaves the hospital. He goes back outside,and he gets into his car. He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. Dr. S. Reid drives back to FBI headquarters,so he can get back to work like he is supposed to.

A few minutes later Dr. S. Reid arrives back at FBI headquarters,and he parks his car in the parking lot. Dr. Reid turns off the engine of his car,and he gets out of his car. He walks into the FBI building,and he gets back to work like he is supposed to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny

Dr. Brackett has Nurse Dixie take care of me for a few minutes while he goes out into the hallway to make a phone call to Fire Station 51. Dr. Brackett picks up the phone,and he calls Station 51,so he can talk to either Johnny Gage,or Roy Desoto. Dr. Brackett dials the phone number for Station 51,and the phone rings at the fire station.

At station 51 Johnny hears the phone ringing,and he picks up the phone to answer it. He talks to Dr. Brackett at Rampart General Hospital.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hello this is Johnny Gage how can I help you?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny this is Dr. Brackett calling from Rampart General Hospital. I'm calling because I just talked to Dr. S. Reid from the FBI,and he is putting Abby up for adoption because he works twenty four hours a day,and seven days a week.

He wants to make sure that Abby being a one year old child gets the best opportunity for her life,so that's why he is putting her up for adoption. Dr. S. Reid would like for you,and Roy to take Abby under your custody. Dr. Reid has placed Abby under yours,and Roy's custody because she needs someone that can take care of her."

"Roy,and I would be glad to accept Dr. S. Reid's offer for adopting Abby,and Dr. S. Reid is right Abby needs a good quality life."

"In that case Johnny could you please come to the hospital I really need to talk to you about something,and its important."

"Is it about Abby?"

"Yes,Johnny it is."

"Ok,I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok,I'll see you in a few minutes then Johnny."

"Ok,Bye Doc."

"Bye Johnny."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett hang up the phone,and Johnny talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap I'm leaving for a while Dr. Brackett asked me to go to the hospital. He has something to talk to me about,and its about Abby. I'll be back as soon as I can Cap."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"Alright Johnny don't worry take all the time you need."

"Ok,Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny gets into the squad truck,and he turns on the engine of the truck. The door of the fire station goes up,and he drives the truck out of the fire station. Johnny drives the squad truck to Rampart General Hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Johnny comes to the hospital to see me

A few minutes later Johnny arrives at Rampart General Hospital,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital,and he turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny gets out of the truck,and he closes the door behind him. He walks into the hospital,and Dr. Brackett sees Johnny walking into the hospital. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny I'm glad that you are here let's go into my office so we can talk."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,and Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett walk into Dr. Brackett's office so they can talk. Johnny closes the door behind him.

"Please sit down Johnny."

"Ok,Doc."

Johnny sits down in a chair in front of Dr. Brackett's desk,and Dr. Brackett sits down in the chair behind his desk.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny I've got something very important to tell you,but I don't know quite how to say it."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"It's alright take your time Doc."

"First of all Johnny Abby is disabled I did some X-rays on her back,and ribs when she first arrived here at the hospital. She is completely physically disabled due to the damage that was done to her spine. I placed a rod in her back,so she can walk somewhat,and stand a little bit,but the nerve damage in her spinal cord I can not fix. She has to wear diapers because she can't control it when she has to go to the bathroom. Also Johnny she's got several cracked ribs,so she does have some difficulty breathing sometimes."

"How did this happen to her Doc?"

"It happened to her when her dad had hit her with his car. He hit her in her back,plus when she landed down on the ground she landed right on her back. I'm surprised that she didn't hit her head on the ground."

"It's not fair to Abby she's only one year old how can anyone treat a kid like that?"

"Some people Johnny just don't care about others,or their lives even Johnny."

"Will Abby be in a wheelchair Doc?"

"No,Johnny fortunately she won't be,but she will depend on you for everything you'll have to clothe her,bathe her,feed her,change her diapers,put her to bed. You'll basically have to treat her like a baby Johnny."

"She is a baby still she's only a year old."

"That's true Johnny,but we'd better get you upstairs,so you can start taking care of her."

"Ok,Doc lets go."

Dr. Brackett gets up out of his chair,and Johnny gets up out of the chair that he is sitting in. Dr. Brackett opens up the door to his office,and they leave Dr. Brackett's office. They take the elevator up to the second floor where the children's section of the hospital is. I am just waking up from a nap just as Dr. Brackett,and Johnny walk into my hospital room. I look over at Dr. Brackett,and Johnny.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc who did you bring with you? Did you bring me a visitor?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"Hi Abby,and yes I did bring you a visitor this is John Gage one of the paramedics who saved you."

"Hi Johnny."

"Hi Abby how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine I'm still in some pain,but other than that I am doing fine."

"Dr. Brackett told me what happened to you,and my heart goes out to you."

"Why does your heart go out to me Johnny."

"Because you are a precious,and beautiful child. Nobody has the right to mistreat you like they did."

"I know Johnny I know."

"Abby you can call me daddy."

"Ok,daddy."

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Abby are you getting hungry its time for your lunch."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc I am getting hungry,but I want my daddy Johnny to feed me."

"Ok,Abby I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he goes to the cafeteria. He gets me something to eat for my lunch. While Dr. Brackett is gone Johnny puts a bib on me,and he lifts me up out of bed. Johnny holds me in hiss arms. Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he hands Johnny a bottle with some milk type liquid in it,and Johnny takes the bottle in his hand. He puts the bottle into my mouth,and he feeds me my bottle. I am a good girl,and I drink the whole bottle for Johnny.

After the bottle is empty Johnny takes the bottle out of my mouth,and he takes the bib off of me. He lays me back down in bed,and he changes my diaper. He puts a fresh diaper on me. Johnny then goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel in the bathroom. After Johnny is done he comes back out into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett leaves for a few minutes,and he takes my empty bottle back to the cafeteria to be washed,so it can be ready to use later on.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he gives me some more pain medicine. The pain medicine puts me to sleep for a good couple of hours. Dr. Brackett has Johnny stay by my side while I am sleeping,so he can take care of me. While I am sleeping Dr. Brackett does his afternoon rounds at the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Roy talks to Johnny

A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and Johnny changes my diaper. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he goes into the bathroom. He washes his hands,and he dries his hands on the towel next to the sink. After Johnny's hands are washed he exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett is finished up with his afternoon rounds,and he is out in the hallway. The phone rings,and Dr. Brackett answers the phone.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"Hello Roy this is Dr. Brackett at Rampart General Hospital what can I do for you?"

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,is Johnny there I'd like to talk to him please."

"Yes,Johnny is here I'll go,and get him for you."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett sets the phone down,and he comes back into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes. Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny there is a telephone call for you its Roy calling over at Station 51,and he wishes to talk to you."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc I'll take the phone call. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok,Johnny."

Johnny exits my hospital room,and he goes out into the hallway where the phone is. Johnny picks up the phone,and he starts talking to Roy.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy what can I do for you?"

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny how are you doing?" "I am doing good,and how are you doing?"

"I am doing good,and I have a question to ask you Johnny."

"Ok,go ahead Roy what's your question?"

"When will you be coming back to work here at Station 51?"

"Well, I don't know Abby is still here in the hospital,and I will be taking care of her because she is physically disabled. She's got a rod in her back so she can stand,and walk. There's been some nerve damage done to her spinal cord,so she has to wear diapers because she can't control it when she has to go to the bathroom. She's also got several cracked ribs as well."

"How do you know about it?"

"Dr. Brackett told me about her X-rays results he did X-rays on her when she first arrived at the hospital."

"How can anyone treat a child like that it's not fair to Abby she's only a year old,and she's still a baby."

"I know that,but what Dr. Brackett told me is some people just don't care about others,or their lives even."

"Why isn't Dr. S. Reid from the FBI taking care of Abby?"

"Because he has decided to place her up for adoption. He's working all of the time,and he doesn't have the time to take care of a child,so he has placed Abby in mine,and your custody. He doesn't trust anyone else to take care of Abby since she is now disabled."

"Ok,Johnny well I have to be going now,and I'll talk to you later. Take very good care of our baby girl."

"Ok,Roy I'll talk to you later,and I will. Bye Roy."

"Bye Johnny."

Johnny,and Roy hang up the phone,and Johnny comes back into my hospital room. He sits back down in the chair in my hospital room. I have a talk with Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I talk to Dr. Brackett

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett,and Johnny both come back into my hospital room. I have a talk with Dr. Brackett for a little while.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"Hi Abby,and yes you sure can what's on your mind little one?"

"Well,first of all why is Johnny taking care of me,and not Dr. S. Reid from the FBI? Is he gone,and did he leave?"

"Because Dr. S. Reid has put you up for adoption,and he has placed you in Johnny's custody. Dr. S. Reid is not here anymore he left,so that way he could go back to work because his FBI team needs him."

"Why did Dr. S. Reid put me up for adoption?"

"Because he is working twenty four hours a day,and seven days a week. He doesn't have the time that it takes that is needed to take care of you Abby,so that is why he placed you up for adoption."

"I'm glad that he turned his custody of me over to Johnny,and Roy I'm glad that someone can take very good care of me. By the way Doc when can I go home?"

"Tomorrow you'll be able to go home."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Abby are you getting hungry its about your dinner time."

"Yes,Doc I am getting hungry."

"Ok,I'll be right back Abby with something for you to eat for your dinner."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes to the cafeteria he orders a kids meal for me to eat off of the kids menu. Dr. Brackett puts the food on a tray for me,and he brings the tray back into my hospital room. I sit up in bed,so Dr. Brackett can place my tray in front of me. Dr. Brackett places my tray of food in front of me,and I slowly start to eat it. I take things very slowly as I eat my dinner.

A few minutes later I am all done eating my dinner,and Dr. Brackett takes the empty tray away from me. I lay back down in bed. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he takes my empty tray back to the cafeteria.

While Dr. Brackett is out of the room Johnny changes my diaper. He puts a fresh one on me,and he goes into the bathroom. He washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel by the sink. After his hands are washed Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room.

Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room a few minutes later,and he gives me one last dosage of pain medicine which puts me to sleep for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Johnny,and Dr. Brackett have a talk

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back,and he comes back into my hospital room. Johnny wants to talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Yes Johnny you can talk to me lets go out into the hallway to talk,so that way we don't wake up Abby."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny go out into the hallway to talk,so that way they don't wake me up because I am sleeping.

"So what's on your mind Johnny?"

"Did you tell Abby that she gets to go home tomorrow?"

"Yes,Johnny you get to take her home tomorrow."

"Ok,Doc."

"But please take very good care of her she's been traumatized,and she's been hurt. She's disabled because she's been physically abused. She won't know what fatherly love is unless you show it to her. Show Abby that you love her,and tell Abby that you love her."

"Oh,I will Doc I will take very good care of Abby,and yes I know what her situation is I was the one that rescued her from it along with my partner Roy. I can definantly do that for Abby."

"Good Johnny I'm glad to hear that Abby will be in good hands from now on. She deserves to go into a good home,and be treated the way a child is supposed to be treated with love,and respect."

"Yes,Doc that she will be,and yes that she sure does Doc. She's been through a lot already,and she's only a year old."

"Yes,Johnny that she sure has."

Dr. Brackett has to go on his evening rounds at the hospital,and Johnny comes back into my hospital room. He takes care of me all night long while I am sleeping. Johnny doesn't fall asleep until near dawn. Dr. Brackett also helps Johnny to take care of me,and he doesn't fall asleep until near dawn as well. Johnny,Dr. Brackett,and I are all sound asleep for the night,and we do not wake up until the next morning. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I get released from the hospital

The next morning I wake up,and when I wake up Johnny is already awake. Dr. Brackett is already awake as well. They both see that I am awake,and they both talk to me.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Good morning Abby how are you doing this morning sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Good morning daddy I am doing just fine,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good."

"Yes it is."

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Good morning Abby how are you feeling this morning?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc I'm feeling not so sore anymore. I am hungry though Doc."

"Ok,Abby I'll go,and get you your breakfast I'll be right back with your breakfast."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he goes to the cafeteria. He orders my breakfast off of the kids menu,and he puts it on a tray for me. Dr. Brackett leaves the cafeteria with my breakfast. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room with my breakfast,and I sit up in bed. Dr. Brackett puts my tray in front of me,and I slowly start to eat my breakfast. I take things slow as I eat my breakfast.

A few minutes later I am done eating my breakfast,and Dr. Brackett takes my tray away. He leaves my hospital room,and he takes my tray back to the cafeteria.

While Dr. Brackett is taking my tray back to the cafeteria Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and he changes my diaper. He puts a fresh diaper on me. Johnny goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel next to the sink. After Johnny's hands are all washed he exits the bathroom,and he comes back into my hospital room. Johnny gets me dressed,and he gets me ready to be discharged from the hospital,so I can go home with him.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he has my discharge papers all ready to go. Johnny gets me up out of bed,and he has me stand up. Dr. Brackett hands Johnny my discharge papers,and we leave my hospital room. Johnny has my clothes packed up in a little suitcase. We go out into the hallway. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes before we leave the hospital.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Abby is to rest for another day,or two at home Johnny,and please make sure that she does so."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"ok,Doc I will."

"Take very good care of her Johnny,and call me if any problems occur with her. Taking care of a disabled child is a challenge."

"I will take very good care of her Doc,and you know that I will. Yes,Doc I know that it is,but so is being a paramedic its a challenge as well."

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye Doc."

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Abby you be a good girl for Johnny,and you rest like you're supposed to."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc I will."

"Bye Abby."

"Bye,Doc."

I give Dr. Brackett a hug before Johnny,and I leave the hospital. We go outside,and we get into the squad truck. Johnny gets me buckled safely into my car seat. Johnny buckles his seatbelt. Johnny makes sure that both doors of the truck are closed. He turns on the engine of the squad truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. Johnny drives us home to Station 51 where we belong.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Going home with Johnny

A few minutes later Johnny,and I arrive back at Station 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and Johnny drives the squad truck into the garage of the fire station. He parks the squad truck in its spot next to Engine 51,and he turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny unbuckles his seatbelt,and he unbuckles me from my car seat. He opens up the doors of the truck,and we get out of the squad truck. The door of the fire station goes back down. We walk out into the rec room,and we sit down on the couch. Roy heard the squad truck returning to the fire station,so he knows that Johnny,and I are back.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap Johnny's back,and he's got Abby with him they are home."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Ok,Roy I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok,Cap."

Roy comes out into the rec room,and he sees that Johnny,and I are back. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

"Hi Johnny how are you doing?"

"I'm a little tired,but otherwise I'm doing fine. I've been up all night taking care of Abby while she was in the hospital."

"Oh,Ok,Johnny."

"She just got out of the hospital this morning,so she's not used to her new surroundings yet."

"Ok,Johnny."

I exclaim to Johnny,"Daddy where are we at?"

Johnny responds back to me,"Sweetheart this is daddy's home it is a fire station. This is where I work at."

"Oh,Ok daddy."

"She seems a little scared Johnny."

"She's been mistreated,and traumatized all she knows is abuse. She doesn't know what love is because nobody has shown it to her."

"I can see that Johnny,and that's a shame that someone would do that to a child."

"Yes,I know that it is."

I exclaim to Roy,"Can you pick me up in your arms,and hug me Roy I need a hug."

Roy responds back to me,"Yes,Abby I can give you a hug."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Roy carefully picks me up off of the couch,and he holds me in his arms. Roy gives me a hug,and he carefully sets me back down on the couch.

"Can I get a hug to daddy?"

"Yes,sweetheart you sure can."

Johnny picks me up in his arms,and he gives me a hug.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Abby sweetheart I love you."

I respond back to Johnny,"I love you to daddy."

"I love you Abby."

"I love you to Roy."

Captain Stanley comes out into the rec room,and he sees that Johnny has returned to the fire station.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny,and welcome back to the fire station."

Johnny responds back to Captain Stanley,"Hi Cap,and thanks I'm glad to be back."

"I see that you brought someone with you what's her name?"

"Her name is Abby Cap,and she's only a year old."

"Why is she here?"

"Because Cap FBI Agent Dr. S. Reid has put her up for adoption,and he has placed her in my custody because he works twenty four hours a day,and seven days a week. He doesn't have the time that it takes to take care of a child. Because of the physical abuse that her father did to her she's disabled. She's got a rod in her back,so she can walk,and stand. Her spinal cord got severely damaged,and she's got nerve damage that was also done to her spine. She has some cracked ribs to which are in the process of healing."

"Who would be so cruel as to treat a kid like that,and what caused her to have her injuries?"

"Her father did it to her Cap,and he was backing up in his car. He wasn't watching what he was doing,and he hit her with his case. She landed flat on the ground right on her back."

"Poor poor little child. Why would anyone want to do that to their own kid?"

"He was eventually wanting to kill this little child,but the FBI stopped him before he could even attempt to kill her."

"Where is he at now?"

"He is behind bars for the rest of his life because of what he did to this little girl. He faces several accounts of Child Abuse."

"Is it ok if I hold her Johnny?"

"I don't know she's been traumatized,so I don't know."

"I can see that she is scared."

"Yes,this is a new place to her,and she doesn't know who you are."

"Yes it is,and she'll get to know me."

"Ok,Cap."

I exclaim to Johnny "Daddy who is that?"

Johnny exclaims to me,"That is Captain Stanley he works here with daddy he's daddy's boss."

"Oh Ok. Hi Captain Stanley my name is Abby,and it is nice to meet you."

"Hi Abby my name is Captain Stanley,and it is nice to meet you to."

"Daddy I'm getting tired is there a place where I can lay down,and get some sleep?"

"Roy,and I fixed up a special place for you to sleep Abby would you like for us to show you your new bedroom?"

"Yes,Captain Stanley please do so I'm getting sleepy."

"Ok,follow us then."

"Ok,Captain."

I get up off of the couch,and I follow Captain Stanley,and Roy into my new bedroom. I look all around my new bedroom. I have toys,and stuffed animals. I even have my own bed to sleep in.

Roy exclaims to me,"Well Abby what do you think of your room?"

I respond back to Roy,"I like it thank you."

"You're welcome Abby."

"Thank you to Captain Stanley."

"You're welcome Abby."

I give Captain Stanley,and Roy both a hug. Roy picks me up in his arms,and he lays me down in my brand new bed. He covers me up with a blanket. He then leaves my bedroom along with Captain Stanley. They go back out into the rec room,and sit back down on the couch.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,and Roy,"So you two put together a bedroom for Abby while she was in the hospital?"

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Yes,that we sure did. Captain Stanley,and I worked on it together."

"We figured that Abby needs a place to call her own while she is here."

"How did you know what toys,and stuff to pick out for a one year old girl."

"I knew because I have a one and a half year old girl at home,and she told me what toys she likes,so I bought some at the store for Abby."

"I'd better go check on her she might need a diaper change."

"Ok,Johnny."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Johnny walks back into my bedroom,and he brings my bag with him. He gets out a fresh diaper,and he changes my diaper. He puts a fresh one on me. He throws the used diaper away in the trash. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel next to the sink. After Johnny is done in the bathroom he exits the bathroom. He goes back out into the rec room.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,and Captain Stanley,"Abby is sound asleep in her bed,and her room is beautiful you guys did a good job on it."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"Thank you Johnny."

"You're welcome Cap."

"Thank you Johnny."

"You're welcome Roy."

"Why does Abby have to wear diapers?"

"Because of the nerve damage in her spine she can't control it when she has to go to the bathroom,so that's why she has to wear diapers."

"Oh Ok."

I sleep for a good couple hours that afternoon,and then I wake up to eat lunch. After lunch Johnny changes my diaper again,and then I fall back to sleep for a while. After a couple more hours of sleep I wake up to eat dinner. After I eat dinner Johnny changes my diaper,and he gives me a bath. After y bath he puts a fresh diaper on me,and he puts my pajamas on me. He lays me down in bed for the night. I fall asleep for the night in my new bed.

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley take turns keeping an eye on me,and taking care of me throughout the night. Roy,and Captain Stanley do most of it to give Johnny a rest. Johnny falls asleep for the night,and so does Captain Stanley,and Roy all four of us are sound asleep for the night. I have a very healthy,and happy life with Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley at Station 51.

My dad Sam has to serve the rest of his life in jail for what he did to me,and I don't have to worry about him ever hurting me again.

The End 


End file.
